


When You Came To Stay

by darkly_ironic



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy isn't sure about his new roommate. Drabble set pre-Act 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Came To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10_titles challenge on LiveJournal.

Getting a roommate was a mistake. It had sounded like such a good idea at first: find a henchman he could split the rent with now and who'd be at his back in a few years when he made his bid for world domination.

But now—

"Which of us is going to do the shopping?" Billy's new roommate was inspecting the empty fridge.

"Uh…"

"I'd do it, but…" He held up his hands apologetically. "I don't do well with glass. Or the freezer section. Or anything in boxes."

"Okay..."

"And what exactly _is_ a PhD in Horribleness?"

Definitely a mistake.


End file.
